Sincerity Prince Snape
by sailor super-starS
Summary: A girl no older than 11 shows up at hogwarts looking for the headmaster and her father, when she is asked question that she cannot answer. The staff of hogwarts becomes suspicious as to who she is and who her father is, As all details turns to Lily Potter as the mother, Albus suspects the father to be Severus. Albus is all to right when they take a pensive dive into the girls mind.


Chapter 1: A girl seeking Dumbledore, and her father

She walked along the gate looking up at the castle, it was ancient looking, tall and it gray agents the blue sky was

a beautiful sight. The girl smiled as she ran her fingers over the cold Iron Gate prongs. She was waiting for someone to

sense her presents for she knew that the gates had magic sensing abilities, and it alerted the Headmaster if

someone/thing magical was waiting to be seen in. Finally after for waiting for 2 long hours they finally where coming to

see her in, but the person she was meeting was not who she thought it to be, instead she got a stern looking woman.

Wearing Mid-night blue robes, with a hat to match, the girl smiled she knew who this stern looking woman was. "Hello"

said McGonagall kindle, the girl looked at her and nodded. "My I ask if you are lost?" said McGonagall she already knew

she was magical if she could see the gates that stood before her, the girl smiled and said "I'm not lost. I know where I

am, but…I do need help finding someone" said the girl. McGonagall wasn't getting any evil vive from the child nor was she sensing that she was lying about not being lost, and knowing where she was.

"Very well then" said McGonagall smiling at her "Who are you looking for?", "Professor Dumbledore, he should be

here, yes?" she asked. McGonagall just looked at her 'how on earth would a little girl know an old coot like Dumbledore?'

McGonagall thought. "Yes he is here" she said still kindly "are your parents here with you? Do they want to see him?"

she asked, the little girl frowned. She looked sad and close to tears "No, my parents aren't with me, that is why I have

come here searching for the professor…he…he needs to know what happened to them and what is to happen to me with

out them!" she said sounding scared. "P-please help me" she said in a whisper as her voice broke, "Come in dear" said

McGonagall as she opened the gates to let her inside. Once the girl was inside she clung to McGonagall and began silently crying "Dear are you alright?!" McGonagall asked surprised, but she never answered.

When she got a good look at her face McGonagall could see that she had fallen asleep standing up leaning against

the professor for support. 'My, what has this child gone through?' McGonagall thought, she took out her wand and casted

a patroness calling for Dumbledore. When he got there, Dumbledore saw what Minerva meant by stuck and that she

needed some assistance. He walked over to them and said smiling at his deputy, "Having fun playing Nanny Minerva?"

she glared at him. "Oh! Just be quiet and help me with her! Believe it or not children are quiet heavy when exhausted"

she said straitening out her robes after the headmaster picked the child up, and started carrying her bridal style. Then

began making their way up to the castle, they walked in silent's for a few second, she glanced at the sleeping girl and

then at the headmaster. "She knows you Albus" she said "Do you have any Idea who she is?" Dumbledore looked at the

girl he was carrying, and then looked ahead. "No I'm afraid not" he said, "She has no parents either, when I asked

where they were she was closed to tears…she only started to cry when I let her in" said McGonagall sounding worried.

"She said she has to tell you what happened to them and what was going to happen to her now that her parents

are gone…she sounded so scared Albus" McGonagall's voice was at a high pinch. "Do not worry Minerva, I'm sure we can

help this poor girl with what ever her problems maybe", they reached the oak front doors they opened at the touch of

McGonagall's hand. "Should we take her to the Hospital wing?" McGonagall asked, "Minerva you have read my mind"

said Dumbledore with a smirk. They walked in and the doors closed behind them, they walked from the entrance hall

down a few corridors and turned another to reveal to them the Hospital wing. When they walked in they didn't see the

mid-witch but that didn't mean she didn't hear them, the Hospital wing was set up with special wards to warn the mid-

Witch when someone entered. They heard a mumbling voice come from a storage room across from them and when a

woman wearing a mid-wife's dress stepped out, they caught her eye. "Poppy we have a little problem, do you think you can check her over?" asked Minerva, "Sure thing" she said leading them to a bed so they could put her down.

"What happened to her?" Poppy asked in a motherly tone, "she past out while standing up, she was using me as a

lean" said Minerva. Poppy did all the necessary standard stuff took her temperature, checked her eyes, her ears, she

then closed the curtain over to change her into a dressing gowned and give her a body check. "Well she is perfectly

healthy, all she needs is a goods night rest and she will be good as new" said Poppy with a reassuring smile. Minerva

gave a breath of relief, before Poppy asked "So where did you find her? It's still the summer holidays?" she said

sounding very confused. "I found her out by the front gates" said Minerva, "she must have been there for quite a while"

said Poppy "She has slit sun burn, but not too bad". Their conversation was cut short from the sound of crying, they all

had confused faces and turned, poppy opened the curtain to see the little girl crying, "No…daddy…mommy" the girl mumbled in her sleep.

The girls arms came up to her face, "NO! NO!" she began to scream. "Don't hurt them! Daddy! Mommy! NOOOOO!"

she began flaring around in her sleep. "Minerva grab her arms!" Albus ordered, Minerva came around the bed and held

the girls arms down. "Poppy move the bed into a sitting position!" he ordered, Poppy pulled her wand out and gave it a

flick of her wrist the bed sat up. "Give her a calming potion, and a sleepless dream potion" said Dumbledore, "I Can't

Albus" said Poppy worried, "before you came in I was doing stock checking duties, I'm all out!" she said in a rush. "Go

get Severus then, he has just made some this morning!" said Minerva with a grunt as she tried to hold the girls arms

down, the girl let out an ear splitting scream. Poppy ran from the Hospital wing all the way to the dungeons, she didn't

even stop to knock, she busted into the room. She looked over at a shocked looking potions master who was grading

seventh years papers, and by the looks of it he looked like he was about to fail an unfortunate student. "Poppy? What

ever is the—", "Severus quick I'm going to need 2 sleepless dream potions, and 2 calming potions!" she said in a rush.

He didn't even ask, he got up and went to his storage covert when he came back he handed them over, "Are you

going to need anything else?" he asked. "Just your help if you don't mind…" the mid-witch said still trying to catch her

breath, "I don't think Albus and, Minerva can do this on their own". They both turned tordes the door and started

sprinting for the Hospital wing, back at the Hospital wing. Dumbledore started to grow impatient, he casted a spell over

her to calm her down but it help very little, the best part she stopped screaming, but it only reduced it to a yell. He had

to help hold the girl down for her one hand got free and hit McGonagall in the face, there was still a red mark,

Dumbledore thought she would be furies. But it turned out that she was too worried to care, 'what could be taking poppy

this long' both Headmaster, and his Deputy thought. As if right on cue to their thoughts, the doors busted open with a

winded mid-witch, and a curies looking potions master. "Severus thank goodness!" Minerva sighted in relief, "Do you

have them?" she asked. Poppy held up 2 vials, and 2 extra. "Severus you do it" said Poppy handing him 2 of the vials,

he took them and nodded. He looked at the girl and something familiar about the girl hit him, as if it was from a bad dream.

However he pushed those thoughts aside and grabbed the girls face and pored one vial of the calming potion down

her throat, once she stopped flaring around, he pored the sleepless dream potion in next. Her chest began to heave

slightly till it was now normal breathing, but she still continued to mumble a few words. "Mommy…Daddy…Hogwarts

…must find father…at Hogwarts, Father!" she whimpered before the potions took full affect and she fell into a peaceful

sleep. The adults all stood back and watched the girl, "what has this poor girl gone through?!" said Poppy in heated

anger. Minerva held the spot on her face and let out a sight of frustration, "I haven't the slightest idea but…she sure can

pack a wallop" she said rubbing the pain away. Poppy removed her hand and said "Yikes! That's going to leave a bruise"

says poppy pulling out her wand and with a wave the bruise disappeared. "She waked you, did she Minerva?" asked

Severus with a smirk, "Yes she did, and…it was worth it…to help her was and is the most important thing" she said with a small smile.

"Albus do you make out anything that she was saying?" asked Severus, "I believe that her parents may not be on

this earth any longer" he said watching the girl, his usually twinkling blue eyes where stern and full of questions. "Then

why would she say that her father is here, and why would he be at Hogwarts?" asked Minerva. "we will soon find out

when she wakes, after her well disserved rest" he said turning to them "we shall leave her so she may sleep, Poppy if

anything goes wrong call for us, immediately!" he said with a high authority like voice. Poppy nodded her head and said

"Yes Head master" and with that Albus left, leaving the others to go where they wished. "I have never seen him so

frustrated over a child" said Poppy in wonder, "I believe it has to do with her screams, and the fact that who she

resembles" said Minerva turning back to look at the girl. "What do you mean?" asked Poppy puzzled, "the auburn hair

and the green eyes, she looks like… Lily Potter" said McGonagall. "But the amount of difference is also great" said Poppy

"she has black streaks going through her red hair, and she has a black tint to her eyes" she said.

"Those could be James traits", "True" said Minerva "but James had brown eyes he didn't have black" she said

finishing sounding victories as if this where a game to see who the parents where. Snape rolled his eye and turned on his

heels and walked to the door, "Severus where are you going?" asked the mid-witch. "Work" he said dryly, she hurried

over and opened the door form him, and said "If you would please I need these potion" she said handing him the list of

the potions she needed in stock. He read the list over then nodded to her as to say that he would take care of it, "Thank

you Severus for your help" she said as he left, Snape only grunted. Poppy giggled as she knew only to well how that

man acted at times to show that he didn't care but truly did, she then turned to see McGonagall ready to take her leave.

She held the door open for her, "Please watch over her Poppy" she said. "I will you can count on me Minerva and like I

said, I'll call if anything goes wrong". Minerva nodded and left with a 'good luck' to her friend, Poppy turn back around

after closing the door and to find herself alone with a patient and her work. With a tug at her sleeves and a tightening of her work apron she set to the rest of her work before the new school year was to start.


End file.
